Dear Severus
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: Harry writes a letter to Severus Snape, who is given the choice of talking to him for a confrontation. HP/SS Oneshot


_Dear Severus,_

_I write this letter to inform you of certain regrets in my life. I regret coming to the Amazon. I thought that after coming here, I would forget about you and just immerse myself in the company of the snakes. Yet, all that I see reminds me of you. _

_At the first view of the lush green rainforest, I would think of the colour that you like- green._

_Looking at the night sky, it reminds me of your eyes when I look at you. The stars in the sky resemble the fire that you possess when you are angry._

_Even looking at the snakes reminds me of how much I love your company but could never have it. Their wit is just like yours, Severus._

_I cannot forget you, even if I tried to. My dreams are about you. I breathe for you; I sleep for you, live for you. Everything is about you. My life is all for you, so I miss you._

_I have decided that I need to talk to you. If you feel the way I do, meet me on Sunday night, at the Astronomy Tower. I will be there at approximately eight o'clock. I hope to see you there._

_Yours forever,_

_Harry._

Severus read this letter twice. Harry was coming back. He hesitated. Did he want to take this chance and tell him how he truly felt, or continue with the charade and continue to deceive Harry even though he wanted him every single moment of his life?

Finally deciding in the favour of his heart, he went to meet Harry on Sunday night. Walking up the steps of the Tower, he remembered the first time that they met each other. This was the place where they first kissed.

He reached the final step, and saw his beloved by the edge.

"Harry." He breathed.

Harry had changed. His skin became a tad browner, and his shoulders were broader, not to mention the height and weight he had gained. He had become a man, a gorgeous man in Severus' eyes. Harry turned around.

"Hello Severus."

"It has been a long time."

"Indeed."

"How have you been?"

"Not well at all, Severus."

The way Harry said his name made his body respond. He took a step forward.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do."

He took another step forward.

"What should I do?"

"What do you think you should do?"

He hugged him.

"This?" He whispered in his ear.

With gentleness Harry turned and deliberately brushed against Severus' lips.

"No, this."

He said nothing more and just kissed him squarely on the lips. Bodies entwined together, they desperately explored each other as much as they could. The craving for their touch was simply too overwhelming. Finally when they could kiss no longer, they pulled apart and gained breaths.

As they gazed at the starlight, Harry asked, "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you loved me?"

"I don't deserve you Harry," he sighed, before continuing, "every time I saw you, I just wanted to gather you in my arms. When you were hurting, I wanted to kiss you, comfort you. Yet I didn't know whether you ah, preferred men."

Pausing for a moment, he looked at Harry's emerald eyes and whispered, "When you came to me, I was scared. I wasn't sure if you really loved me or it was just lust. I drew back."

"Why are you so scared?"

"I…I had been hurt before."

Harry never saw this side of Severus before, such fragile and vulnerable sides made Harry want to love and protect him even more. He cupped the older man's chin.

"I would never hurt you, I can only love you. Let me show you what I can do. Please?"

After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. He led Harry down to his quarters, which was well hidden and unknown to all students. They entered and once the door closed, Severus led him to the bedroom. It was unlike Severus to be so shy. It amused Harry.

_Could he be a virgin, like him?_

Severus asked him with a tinge of nervousness, "Would you like a glass of wine for starters?"

Harry just smiled and took his hand and led him to the bed. "No, I just want you."

He kissed him slowly, with a lot of love and passion. He moved down to his neck, which caused Severus to moan a little.

"Tell me love," Harry said in between sucking his neck, "are you a virgin?"

Severus instantly stiffened. He leaned back to stop Harry from continuing.

Harry frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I should have known that you want a fresh virgin and just wanted me, an ugly old man for a practice. I should have known that no one will ever love me." He sneered, turning away.

Harry lightly turned him and hugged him. "No Severus, you mistake me. I just wanted to know whether you well, had any experience. I'm new at this too, you know." He blushed.

Severus blushed faintly too. "Interesting how both of us are expected to know such stuff yet we are in reality such, what's that slang, _noobs_.

Harry's laugh was like music to his ears. Harry decided to resume his doings, and continued to kiss him, this time pushing him down. He kissed lower and lower, all the time pulling free his beloved's clothes. A pile of clothes were growing on the corner of the room. Just before he pulled Severus' pants down, Severus lifted his head. Both of them were very aroused, with a hard erection growing.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I will never let you go."

"I have wanted this all my life, so I want to be with you forever," he whispered reverently before continuing. Several tears slipped down Severus' face unknowingly. This was the first time anyone had loved him and wanted him. He promised to himself that he would always love Harry forever.

After Harry had made love to him, they laid back, while Severus absentmindedly played with Harry's hair. Making sure that Harry was asleep, he shifted him into his arms and just with a loving tone, whispered those three words that he had never said, "I love you."

He turned and closed his eyes. A moment later, Harry snuggled to him and said it back, "I love you too."

Pulling the covers against them, Harry was glad that he had written that letter. Now he had a reason to live.

*******

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**P.S. Read the stories of Trumpetingtrumbones for Severitus fics. They are real good!**


End file.
